Draco Malfoy and the Marauder's Reunion
by TommyxDime
Summary: [Book 3 in the Draco Mafoy and the... SERIES] Okay it's third year and Draco seems to really be getting a hang of this whole time travelling thing, I mean don't get me wrong it annoys him but he'll live. So what happens when Hermione is handed a time turner? They use it to save Sirius of course but Draco can't be there to help. He's messed with time travel and he keeps opening up
1. Introduction

Hey Guys!

So I'm going to be all Wes Ball, Maze Runner today. I went to London yesterday and returned by 3:30 today. If you don't know Wes Ball, he's a small time director that hasn't directed anything other than the Maze Runner and the Scorch Trials, which I love btw. Those were his first movies and I've got to say he did a great job.

Something that I admired about Wes Ball's way of making the film was how he got the fans to also 'direct' the movie. On twitter, Wes asked fan's questions about what they wanted in the books and ideas that he thought could be added. So I want that to happen, other than writing these amazing books, I want you guys to also be apart of it. Making you guys apart of this adventure with me is why I like to do what I do, it's not just writing, it's a passion that I grew to love because I enjoy other people's opinions about it.

I know I'm not the best writer, and I'll eventually learn but I do hope you guys really enjoy it. Here's what I have for further ideas for this book, Draco Malfoy and the Mauderer's Reunion:

Harry's 13, so he's definitely at that stage where he's more questioning about his sexuality and where he'll be more open to experimenting

Draco and Harry will finally happen- Harry's up for experimenting and Draco understands his feeling towards Harry… so why not?

Do we want Wolfstar drama… kinda sways from the Drarry, this one is hard.

I want Draco to be way more considerate and empathetic with Peter, he's been in a similar position and wants to give Peter a second chance just like he did.

If I have any questions, I'll ask in your guy's comments. I'll remind you that it's the Author speaking incase you forget but yeah… I hope to finish writing this before school which is on September 5th. I'll write it and then upload the whole thing, I don't do chapter-to-chapter because I've noticed that I get tired of updating once a week. So it'll have to do in bulk.

Till next time, bye!


	2. Chapter 1

It's my third year into Hogwarts and I'm 19 years-old. Confusing right? My name is Draco Malfoy and I've done some bad things, I've done a lot of bad actually. Stuff that I truely regret, I used the Astral Charm, endangering myself but it was a risk I had to take. Going back in time to my eleven year old self; I befriended Harry Potter and we retrieved the Philosopher's Stone together, just like together we opened the Chamber of Secrets and faced the Basilisks. I almost dematerialized because of the Basilisk's Venom that was slowly entering my system, but I pulled through in time. This year, I'm prepared, I know who betrays who and who to trust for once.

My father, Lucius Malfoy, is planning something in my house which didn't happen last Christmas. I'm afraid I made a butterfly effect, I don't even know how that's going to create a negative effect in the future… past… I'm not too sure anymore. I can't go back home, so for the first two weeks I spent my summer holiday at Blaise Zabini's house who I've grown closer too which is nice because he is my best friend and nothing will change.

I looked over at Ron and smirked in his direction, we were looking over to Percy who was sleeping soundlessly. I crept over to the older Weasley and pointed my wand to his face. I tapped his nose and waited, slowly… so painfully slowly did Percy's Face turn pink. I placed some glasses on his eyes and shoved my fist in my mouth, biting down on my knuckles trying to contain my laughter. Slow heat burn covered his face with the glasses creating a define white outline. Ron came over and laughed so loudly Percy sprung up and looked at the two of us who were sprawled out on the floor with tears running down our eyes. God it felt good to laugh.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you two laughing about?" Percy screamed, this grabbed the attentions of the twins who came in and looked over to Percy's new look. Fred, who I finally could tell the difference on, smirked whilst George nodded.

"Good work."

"Not too shabby."

"Although, I'd-"

"Tone it up a-"

"Bit more." they ended. I nodded and stood up, Ron came up not after long and we wiped our eyes. I clutched onto my stomach and sighed.

"I've hurt my stomach after laughing so much," I sat down on Percy's chair as he ran over to the nearest mirror. George came along and sat in the chair next to, Ron on my other side with Fred on his side. We all sat in a comfortable silence until.

"ARRRGHHH!" which got another round of laughter from us.

I walked over the deserted sand and smiled at the Weasley family who kindly invited me to their trip to Egypt. I looked over through the camera and smiled and as Ron wrapped a friendly arm around my shoulder. We both smiled and I whispered 'Harry' as the camera clicked.

Ron seemed more than happy to make me a part of the family and I was more than happy to be there for the Weasley's. Fred and George helped Ron and I with pranking ideas and Molly was like my second mother. I was currently sitting with Fred, George and Ron in the lounge room as the rest of the family went out sightseeing. I sighed and smiled as Ron and I lay on the carpet relaxing.

"So Draco," George grabbed my attention. I hummed and looked over at the twins who were relaxing on the couches. "Wanna tell us when you're going to ask Harry out?" This seemed to grab Fred and Ron's attention as they all turned to stare at me. My face burned brightly which got them all laughing. I gave a glare and huffed looking at the ceiling.

"I've no idea on what you guys are talking about," I said trying to not smile. That didn't work out so well with the huge grin covering my face. I hated the fact that I was a blushing mess right now. I looked over at the boys who were still laughing, George and Fred seemed to recover first and they looked over at me. Ron gave me a knowing look which I was still confused about.

"Come on! You can't deny your feelings for Harry. As much as I find it weird that two of my friends may start dating-" oh look my blush just got heavier, "you guys obviously like each other." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh come on I don't 'care' for him I just-" before I could finish off my sentence Erol flew straight into the floor. Why did the Weasley's even bring that owl? It stuck out it's leg holding the British Daily Prophet. My eyes widened and I stared out to the newspaper and took it from the owl. I skimmed through the parchment, Boy-Who-Lived blew up Aunt, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, Cornelius Fudge pulls The Chosen One out of home to Leaky Cauldron. My eyes had widened and I stood up running for my bags. It was at this time the the other Weasley's had come back to see me running around the place to get my stuff packed.

"Wha- Draco sweetie where are you going?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"He's most likely going to floo all the way to Harry," Ron tried. I nodded and brang all my bags to the room.

"But-"

"Sorry, but Harry needs me mum, I'll meet you guys in England in a couple days. Stay on your trip." I stepped into the fireplace and dropped in some floo-powder.

"Don't worry mum. It's not like Draco 'cares' about Harry or anything," Fred smirked.

"LEAKY CAULDRON!" I shouted and ran out of the fireplace to see the old building around me. I ran over to the front desk, "Where is Harry Potter staying?"

"Room 11." the receptionist stammered at my dirty state.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I ran away to the stairs. I pushed through the and saw Harry staring at me with wide eyes. "Harry," I breathed.

He smiled and raced over to me. I caught him as he flung his body into me and spun him around. I put him on the ground and brought him into a close hug, he sighed and hugged back.

"How did you get here? I thought you were with the Weasleys in Egypt!" He exclaimed.

"I came as soon as I saw the Daily Prophet, I used up all the Floo powder to get here, but I needed to make sure that you were okay." I cupped his cheek and smiled brightly. Harry looked at me and gave a small smile.

"You came all the way from Egypt, just for me?" he said. I just realised what I did and remembered the conversation that I had with both Freed and George Weasley and blushed madly.

"Yep. This is you we're talking about, I'd cross the universe for you Mr Harry Potter." I breathed, I now realised that Harry had his hands on my shoulder as my arms were wrapped loosely around his waist. He looked at our position and took a step back blushing. I raised an eyebrow and pulled him closer, "You have a problem with me?" he shook his head and hugged me laying his head on my shoulder. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Draco do something?" Harry shouted yanking onto my arm as we both stood up on his bed. I put a hand over his mouth and placed a finger on my lips. He nodded and I pulled him closer to me.

"Give me your trousers," I whispered to him.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. I shh-ed him and gave him a just-do-it look. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, "Why do I have to give my trousers?"

"Because you wanted my help, remember?" I smirked as Harry took off his trousers and blushed. He was wearing his cousin's long sleeve t-shirt so his hands were covered, his shirt came down to his mid-thigh and his collarbones were easily shown.

"Draco! Draco!" Harry hissed, I broke from my daydream and turned to him. He pointed to creature under the bed. I blushed and turned to situation at hand. Hanging to the trousers over the bed, the Monster Book of Monsters ripped it to shred. I jumped over the book and pulled it to my chest. Harry grabbed the belt and I shoved the book into his chest and pulled the belt to connect together. We both sighed, kinda tired after spending half an hour trying to get the Monster Book of Monsters together. I looked back at Harry and collapsed on our shared bed. I could be asked buying an extra room since we only had a couple more days till school started and Harry was more than happy to shared the bed.

Harry fell on top of me and and sighed. I chuckled and he groaned and rolled over my body, crushing the air out of my lungs. Harry crawled over me and scrunched his brows. He was straddling my hips and I couldn't help but blush, gods what was this kid doing to me.

"When you laugh, your body vibrates which is uncomfortable when I'm trying to sleep on you." he stated.

"Well-" I stroked his naked thighs which Harry seemed to just notice, and blush madly. "-I just can't help it if you make me happy." I smirked as Harry shivered. I gently took his glasses off and brought him down to look into my eyes, "got anything to say, Potter." I whispered over his lips. Oh it was amazing to feel this power over him.

"N-no."


	3. Chapter 2

"I want to go outside!" Harry whined. He'd been doing that alot lately, and he seemed to like the feeling of wearing no trousers since the Monster Book of Monsters incident. So here we were, I was reading a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts and Harry was on the tattered armchair crossed legged. With a huge grey hoodie that had a couple of holes that you could tell he tried to stitch back together and some black boxers that wasn't covered properly with the way he was sitting. Harry had his glasses on the tip of his nose and he tilted his head to the side.

I sighed and put my book down. I tapped my lap and Harry smiled and raced over to sit on me. At the last second I spun around and he fell face first onto the bed. I laughed so much my stomach hurt and I almost fell to the floor. Harry grabbed my waist and pulled my into his chest where I giggled and buried my face into his neck. Sometimes I just wanted to kiss Harry senseless but then I had to remind myself that he isn't mine and that I needed to control myself. That was getting a lot more harder now that Harry realized he preferred walking around in just his boxers with huge t-shirts to cover his arse. I pulled him into my lap and buried my face into his unruly hair that I tried to fix the other day. I've never been more frustrated in my entire life.

Just then the door opened to reveal the Weasley twins who shouted their welcomes before looking us over and smirking.

"Well done-"

"Draco we knew-"

"You could do it." they smirked as I threw my DADA book at them. The door shut and Harry laughed loudly leaning back into my embrace.

"What were they talking about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well they wanted to know if I could make you sit on my lap or not, I told them I could since you're my closest friend." Harry shifted and got of ne.

"Come on, Ron and Hermione should be downstairs let's go meet them." Harry pulled on some trousers and walked outside. I gave him a confused look, why did suddenly change his demeanor? I raised a brow but didn't think too much of it. I walked along with Harry as we both looked over the railing to Ron and Hermione who seemed to have got a cat.

"I'm telling you Hermione you better keep your ugly ca away from my scabbers!" Ron shouted causing a ruckus. Hermione pulled her cat into a tighter hug and pushed Ron's shoulder. I laughed and shook my head.

"They're like a married couple," Harry laughed.

"An old married couple,"

"At least my cat's got brains you're measly rat just sits around eating. Pathetic!"

Ron gave a glare and shouted, "Don't call Scabbers pathetic, only I'm a loud to call him pathetic!"

"It's true!" I shouted, I grabbed Harry's hand as we both ran over to greet our friends.

"Draco! Harry!" They called. We all came in for a group hug until Hermione's cat meowed at the uncomfortableness.

"See your bloody cat ruins everything!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald!"

"I am soooo tired!" Harry exclaimed, he yawned and stretched his arms. Ron nodded tiredly and I tried to leaning on Harry's head to catch some sleep.

"I told you boys not to stay up the whole night, but nooo you didn't listen." Hermione scolded. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Harry's hand as he jumped onto the train. I followed him not long after and so did Hermione than Ron. We were a little late because the three of us boys were tired to actually get up and function well. I was normally the morning person of our group which was surprising to Hermione who doesn't even like to wake up as early as I did.

"Hermione could you tell us to-" Ron didn't get to finish his sentence as his eyes widened looking outside the train window. I furrowed my brows as Ron popped his head out the train as it started to moved, he came back looking horrified as his pet rat, Scabbers, was clutched tightly to his chest. I glared at the rat and suddenly felt less tired…. Nope still want to sleep. Harry pulled us all along as he tried to find an empty carriage for us all to sit in.

"Come on let's just all sit in there, there's no seats anyway," I huffed as no one made a move to open the door. I pulled the door open and looked over to Remus Lupin sleeping.

"Who is he?" asked

"R J Lupin." Hermione and I answered together.

"How is it that Hermione knows everything?" Ron exclaimed. Harry shrugged still exhausted.

"It's on his trunk Ronald." Hermione pointed to the trunk and sighed. She's just so done now.

"How come you didn't asked why I knew his name?"

Ron stared at Remus to check if he were actually asleep and looked back at me, "Because you actually do, you time traveller you." he smirked. I nodded and collapsed next to Harry who sat next to Lupin. I sighed and Harry fell asleep straight away.

Harry had been sleeping on my shoulder for ten minutes before I moved him to sleep on Remus who shifted a little to place an arm Harry. Ron and Hermione smiled as Harry snuggled closer to Remus.

"That's a good prank Draco. Harry's going to blush so badly when he wakes up." Ron smirked.

"Not a prank. Remus is James Potter best friend after Sirius Black, Remus would have taken Harry into his care if the Ministry actually cared that Remus is just like the rest of us," I smiled sadly and rubbed Harry's leg. He grabbed my hand and pulled it closer to his chest, mumbling in his sleep.

"You still haven't told him?" Hermione asked.

"Tell him what?"

"That you like him." Ron said in a 'duh' tone that had me rolling my eyes.

"Not yet. I-I will… eventually."

Suddenly the train stopped and Harry almost fell out of his seat before he woke up and caught himself. He groggily looked over at us, I let go of his hand and he looked over at Remus whose arm was still wrapped protectively around his arm. Just like Ron said he was blushing crazy… we've both been blushing a lot lately.

"What?" he asked and yawned. I looked around and remembered what was happening.

"Why's the train stopped?" Ron asked horrified.

"We can't possibly be there already?" Hermione stated.

"Harry." He looked over at me, "Stay close to me," I pulled out my wand and stared out the window. "Dementor." I breathed. I couldn't produce a Patronus Charm. It was something I could never do, I never had a strong enough happy thought to actually produce one.

"What?" Harry asked. We all looked over at the window freezing over, I tried to remember what Potter told me. Harry needed to go through the dementor, that had to happen. I wasn't allowed to protect him, he needed to go through this. I looked at Harry and turned to the black figure at the door. I gasped and walked back to the glass. Harry looked over and tripped over one of our bags, falling into my seat. I looked over at Remus. Not yet, not now.

The lifeless figure of the dementor pulled the carriage door open and looked over to Harry. He stared at the creature before him and NOW!

"Professor Lupin!" I shook his shoulder, he woke up and looked over at me. "It's James!" I lied, "Dementor! Help!" Remus pointed his wand and a flash of light emitted from his wand. He just produced a patronus wandless… that is awesome! I looked over at him and back at Harry. "Harry!" I shouted catching him as he fell over, I pulled him close to me, "Harry! Is he going to be alright?" I asked Remus, he stared at me with wide eyes and shook his head, looking over Harry. He waved his wand over Harry and muttered a few incantations.

"He'll be just fine. Excuse me." He walked out the door and went off somewhere.

"Look after him, I'm going to Professor Lupin, future stuff." I expressed as Hermione opened her mouth. She begrudgingly closed her mouth and I smiled looking over at Harry and smiling sad;y. I'm sorry Harry, but going through the Dementors is what makes you stronger. I ran out of the carriage and looked left and right for Lupin who was off to my right. "Professor Lupin!" I shouted, he looked up and turned to me. I ran after him and when I caught up I panted heavily and breathed for a couple of seconds. "Really need to go work out," I mumbled. He chuckled and smirked down at me. I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. "Sir…" I didn't exactly know how to start, "About James Potter…" I mumbled.

"How do you about James?" he asked.

"That Mr Lupin is a very long story," I gave a mischievous smirk that I learnt Sirius Black was fond of. I replicated it very well, this was also part of the plan. I needed to make Remus think of the good old days with Sirius Black. I had to 'act' like Sirius in order for him to trust Black again.

"W-well we've got time." he really wanted to know.

"Not yet. Not now, I will I promise but not now. Hopefully all will be well, just James. I was desperate to get Harry to safety and I knew that you and James were really good friends… so I knida… and they look the same... just thanks." he smiled and ruffled my non gelled hair. Since I didn't need to impress my father I just said screw it and my father feels so much more better. "Harry's going to wake up about now. You and I both know you want to meet James' kid and I just want to make sure Harry's alright. So shall we?" I asked, pointing to out carriage.

"Alright. Come on." he smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

After Professor Lupin gave Harry some chocolate and left to go check on the driver I turned to Harry and checked him over myself.

"I'm fine Dray, besides, we've got more important things to talk about. You got anything that you can tell us about the future?" Harry asked. I thought for a second, I should probably tell him now about Sirius.

"You all know Sirius Black?" I asked, they all nodded, "well he's innocent." I came out. There was no reason for me to 'tell' them with riddles.

"You mean the killer, the one who escaped Azkaban." Ron stated.

"Yes. I can't tell too much now, just know that we can trust him, he's the one that can be trusted. Him and James were best friends he would never betray his friends, and was wrongly accused by the Ministry. If he was still here, he would have taken you in Harry. He loves you like a son, him and Remus." I explained. Harry stared at me and nodded, trusting me.

"Draco-"

"Trust me Hermione." I looked at her holding out my hand. She frowned but sighed and smiled as she slapped her hand over mine, Ron came in and so did Harry. "We need a name for our group, last time it was the Golden Trio… now though?" I explained.

"Golden Trio? That's stupid! Who thought of that?" Ron asked. I shrugged.

"No one, it just sort of stuck." I said.

"Hmm… we're going to need a better name. But what?" Harry thought. I looked over at them.

"We can always think of that later, you know you're dad and his mates had nicknames." I told Harry. He looked over at me and scooched closer. I laughed and smiled at him, "yep, your dad was called Prongs I believe, I don't remember the others too well. I'm sure Remus would though? He was part of the group." I smiled. Harry thought for a moment and sat straight up. "What?"

"I want to be called 'Prong's' too. Like my dad. My actual name can be Prongs Jr, but you guys can call me Prongs from now on." He smiled sadly, I brought him into a side hug and nodded.

"That's so cute, Prongs it is then." Hermione stated. "I want something… close to Gryffindor. You guys can think of it." Hermione smiled. Harry thought for a moment.

"How about Griffin?" Ron suggested. I nodded Hermione seemed happy.

"Well I want to be called Dray, it's simple and you guys don't have to get to be confused too much. Oh but in front of McGonagall call me Padfoot, she'll have the fright for her life!" we all laughed.

"I want my name to be Thnix, cause you know it sounds cool." Ron sheepishly explained. We laughed which got him to laugh.

"I think it's settled, Thnix is the coolest name out of all of ours," Harry said. We all nodded and Ron seemed proud. I looked over at the others, we're a lot closer since last year.

Dumbledore seemed to change in appearance this year, maybe the man trimmed his beard. He seemed a lot younger, either way this Dumbledore is definitely a lot more annoying than the Dumbledore last year. He had explained about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus John Lupin, who looked back at me and Harry.

"Psst Harry! Harry!" we turned our attention to the Slytherin table, "is it true you fainted? Like actually fainted?" the person was Pansy. I knew it was a bad idea to sit on the Ravenclaw table.

"Oi shut up Pansy!" I hissed, she have been my friend back in Slytherin but I still found her annoying.

"Oh shut it you blood traitor," she hissed. Harry grabbed my arm to try and calm me down.

"Better a blood traitor than you. I remember you fawning over me before Hogwarts, guess who wanted to be this Blood Traitor's wife, Pansy." I sang in mocking tone. She blushed and turned around, Harry laughed and we both high-fived. McGonagall gave us all a glare as I smiled innocently at her.

"In honour of our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore announced. We cheered as Hagrid stood us and nodded and waved to us all. I looked back at Remus who was smiling at the table arrangements he seemed to realize that most of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were mixed up. A lot more Hufflepuffs had taken over the Slytherin table, you really couldn't tell which table it was. Slytherin or Hufflepuff… you never know. It was nice to know that he liked the slow Hogwarts unity. I smiled we were making a difference.

"Dray!" Hermione said, I looked in her direction. Oh right, new names.

"What is it?…Griffin." I added. She smiled and pointed to Dumbledore who was explaining the precautions of having the Dementors here. I frowned as he talked about Sirius Black escaping prison.

"Sirius is a good person, and I'll prove it." I whispered under my breath. Harry held my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. I smiled and turned back to the sorting ceremony. Most of the kids had trouble sitting in the right house until McGonagall just screwed it and told them to sit wherever they wanted to. You go McGonagall!

"What's with the hold up?" I asked, we were looking over at the Gryffindor common room which was crowded because the door refused to open.

"Probably Neville forgetting the password again." Ron muttered.

"Hey!" Neville exclaimed from behind him.

"Oh, uh… Hi Neville!" Ron stuttered. Harry and I burst out laughing as Hermione slapped Ron upside the head. We walked up the steps and saw Seamus and Dean staring at the Fat lady annoyed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"She won't let anyone in." Seamus explained. Hermione seemed shock, I rolled my eyes and brought out my wand. Harry grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Fortuna Major!" He shouted nice and clearly for her to hear.

"Oh listen to this." she started to scream. I instinctively pulled Harry closer to my side and he buried his head in my neck. We were both the same height so he had to bend down to cover his ears. I glared like a true Slytherin Malfoy at the Fat Lady.

"Fortuna. Major." I said, she rolls her eyes and let's us all in. "she literally can't sing,"

"I don't even know why she tries?" Seamus said. I nodded along with him, right now I was too tired to care for anything, just being here right now was all I cared about. I had a mission to complete, but I could do that later, right now I wanted to just hang out with the boys in our shared dormitory.

Don't even ask me how it got to this. Ron was wearing an old jumper vest, Seamus had a loose tie around his forehead. Dean was sporting Quidditch knee socks and I had Harry's glasses perched on head. Neville and Harry seemed to be the only ones that actually were dressed decently.

"Here let me try monkey," Seamus grinned connivingly as he popped a pill in his mouth.

"We all now you're a monkey." Dean smirked. Seamus blushed and started to complain before monkey chants emanated from his throat. We all howled with laughter, Ron fell off his bed and I hung a pill in front of his mouth.

While he had his mouth open I dropped the red coloured pill in his mouth. He swallowed the pill and started to Roar. We all cheered and clapped for the Gryffindor.

"Well, Thnix, you definitely are Gryffindor Proud aren't you." I laughed Ron growled at me. Neville popped a grey pill in his mouth and started to make elephant noise. We all laughed until Harry shoved a light grey pill in my mouth.

"Um Draco?" Ron asked. I sealed my mouth until the urge took over and I sounded out a little kitten meow. Everyone bursts out laughing.

"I- AHAHAHA- swear I did-didn't know- AHAHAHAH!" Harry had tears running down his face, I secretly got out a pill and popped it in his mouth. He stared at me before he screwed his face and steam came out his ears.

"AHAHAHA look at his ears!" Dean laughed.

"His ears? Look at his face!" Seamus bellowed.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry and Ron seemed to have the most trouble walking up the stairs to get to divination which was the funniest thing to see. I took a seat at the somewhat back of the class and sat down on my chair waiting for the other two to come. Hermione would do some weird time travelling thing that Granger told me about. Being a time traveller for almost 3 years, you'd think I'd know how that thing works out.

Of course both Ron and Harry came in last, couldn't really expect anything else could I? I lay back on my chair and gave Professor Trelawny and smirk and wave, she smiled brightly and waved before going to her trunk. Harry and Ron came over to sit down on the other side of me. Seamus, Neville and Dean were on the the other side of the room and Hermione would come in whenever she did… I'm trying not to think about that too much. Time travel really messes with your brain.

I looked over to Trelawny as she walked around the room, the woman carried a bold but almost fearful aura around her, like she wanted things in life to go perfect and now though… she's scared because she can predict all those these bad. Wow, I'm good at this. I looked over at the tea set that she levitated to each of our tables. I started to pour myself some tea as the class were doing and gave the kettle to Harry who poured in some for himself. I sat back and drank the tea nice and slowly. I should drink tea like this more often, it's a lot more relaxing. I turned to Harry who was watching me, I smirked and brought his cup to his lips and slowly poured into his mouth.

"Urgh just kiss already!" Ron exclaimed. I pulled back and sat stiff in my seat. Harry glared at Ron with the hugest blush I've ever seen. "Pfft, not my fault. Well at least you guys aren't lovey-dovey staring at eachother." Ron sniggered. I kicked him under the table which got him to shut up as well as have his face screwed up in pain. Harry and I both started to laugh and that got Professor Trelawny's attention.

"What have you got for your partner, Mister Ronald Weasley?" Trelawney asked.

Ron huffed and snatched Harry's cup looking down at his tea leaves. "W-well Prongs here has a wonky cross which must mean that...um-" he flicked through the pages, "trials and suffering." I arched my brow. Trials and suffering? Like Sirius's return. "And that there could be a sun," Ron pointed to a certain spot. "Which means-" he flicked through the pages once more and quickly scanned the book, "happiness. So Harry's going to suffer but he's going to be happy about it."

"Wow." Harry laughed, I smirked, looks like Ron's got a bit of a prediction thing going on. Professor Trelawney patted his back and took the cup for herself. She looked over the tea leaves and gasped, dropping the cup.

"The grim! It's the Grim!" she hissed at the cup.

"What the Grim?" Dean asked.

"The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen—the worst omen—of death!" Trelawney spoke.

"The Grim is an omen of death, which is reputed to bring about the demise of the person who encounters it. The Grim takes the shape of a large, black, spectral dog. Perhaps the most well-known of omens, the Grim has earned infamy throughout the Wizarding world and is considered to be one of the worst, if not the worst, omens around.

It is based on a Hellhound, known as a Bearer of Death. Folklore says if you see one, you will die."

"Well that's reassuring!" I spoke out loud, most of the class laughed, but I looked back at Harry who was staring at his fallen cup. Trelawney smiled and wandered of to Neville. I took Harry's hand in mine and gently stroked it with my knuckles.

"Well, that was eventful. It's not Harry faces death at least once a year!" Hermione said.

"What- Griffin- how'd you get here? You weren't here before!" Ron stuttered.

"Nonsense Thinx!"

"Can't wait for Professor Lupin's lesson," I smiled and ran along the corridors.

"Why? It's just Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron said heaving as he ran along to catch up to me.

"How are you not tired?" Harry exasperated.

"Been working out!" I shrugged and ran along with both boys trying to catch up to me.

"Potter! Weasley! Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. I smiled and ran up to her. I grabbed both her hands and twirled her tall frame, I let go and jumped in the air.

"Gotta get to class Professor!" I exclaimed running down the corridors.

"WOOO! YEAH DRACO!" Peeves shouted. Harry and Ron both high-fived Professor McGonagall as she tried to stand up straight.

"Padfoot wait up!" Ron called.

"PADFOOT!" we heard McGonagall shout as we turned the corridor and saw our class door. I grabbed both Thnix and Prongs hand running to the door. All three of us barrelled through the door and ended up on the ground laughing.

"Professor L-Lupin. Reporting for duty!" I smirked, Harry jumped on my back and Ron finally stood up from the ground.

"You three are late," Lupin said. Although you could see that he was trying and failing to smile.

"It was all Padfoot's fault!" Ron pointed to me. I gasped dramatically and flicked my hair, god Harry was heavy. Lupin spun on his heel and looked at us all.

"Puh-lease, you and Prongs were the ones laughing that god McGonagall to actually find us." I accused. Harry jumped off and I faked a bad back. "Gods you're heavy Prongs!" Harry smacked the back of my head. I smiled and brought him in for a head lock.

"P-padfoot? And Prongs!" Lupin asked, we all nodded.

"Prongs Jr at your service!" Harry bowed.

"Thnx, cause it's cool!" Ron made some gun hand motions to Lupin.

"And the names Dray, although we occasionally use Padfoot just to scare old Minnie," I winked. "So!" I rubbed my hands together, "what we learning?" I asked.

Lupin raised an eyebrow and smirked, "We're learning to conquer our greatest fear that'll come out of that there closet." he motions to the closet in the room.

"That's it! I came out the closet once to my dad dying. I came out the closet last year and literally fell on my face, I ain't coming out of the closet again. PEACE!" I spun on heel and turned to face the door. I'm proud to say I got two steps in before Remus held my cloak's hood and literally pulled me from the ground. I felt like a kitten who had been plucked off by their mothers from the ground. He just walked over to the class and plopped me down, Ron and Harry just stood there laughing.

"So today class, we shall facing the Boggart. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?" Lupin asked.

"A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into one's worst fears when one first sees it.

When facing a boggart, it is best to have someone else along, to try to confuse it, since facing more than one person at once would make it indecisive as to what form it must take, usually a mixed-up amalgam of the victims' fears." Hermione explained.

"What- when did Griffin get here?" Ron asked astounded.

"Why yes indeed Miss Granger. So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears." Lupin smiled. "Neville come here." Lupin motioned for the younger boy to come to the front of the class. "Now tell me, what is your greatest fear?" he asked.

Neville mumbled something which got everyone in the class to step closer to him to hear what he said. "P-Professor Snape." we all laughed and Remus laughed.

"God I hate that man." I said, Harry snickered beside me.

"We all do. Now Neville I want you to picture Professor Snape coming out of the closet. You have a grandmother am I correct?" Lupin asked.

"Y-yes but I don't want her coming out of there-"

"No she won't I just want you to imagine her clothes." Lupin then whispered something into Neville's ear which got Neville to widen his eyes.

"Now after me, the spell that you will be using is; Ridikulus." Lupin turned to class. We all repeated after him. "Ridikulus!"

"Good, let's start," Lupin turned to the the closet and with wordless magic the door opened. I looked at the boggart and thought for a moment. What would my biggest fear be? Harry? No. Father? No.

"Ridikulus!" Neville shouted, Snape's clothes turned to Neville's grandmothers.

"You're looking nice Snape, never knew you could sport a hed handbag." I shouted. The class chuckled and Remus smirked at me. I winked and turned to Harry, "let's do this."


	6. Chapter 5

Boggarts are funny things aren't they. Some people's biggest fears are snakes, heights, spiders. While others could be the person they love… dead. Today we learnt that Professor Snape could sport a nice red handbag. Ron was shoved to the front and it were no surprise that a spider bigger than aragog came from the boggart. Parvati turned her boggart into something scarier, who that frick thinks that an old jack-in-the-box is funny? That girl has a screw loose she does. I walked up to the Bunny Rabbit in front of me and smirked.

"Give me your best shot." I smirked. It seemed the whole class fell silent trying to identify my greatest fear. Slowly the bunny morphed into my father. His gaunt features, hollow eyes, pale face. Chains clasped around his wrists and ankles that dragged along to the closet. Slowly his body was being pulled into the closet. The dementor's kiss, I looked down at the man I used to look up to, "You deserve what you got," the boggart arched a brow confused, he sneered and stood up, slowly the boggart morphed into my mother.

"Draco! AHAHAHAHAH!" she was as crazy as her sister, Aunt Bella. I crouched and looked into her eyes. "YOU KILLED HIM- AHAHAHAHAH DADDY'S NOT PROTECTING YOU ANYMORE!" I smirked. The boggart looked at me and sneered. "Tough one."

I shrugged and looked at the boggart in my mother's eyes, "used to fear."

"Oh yeah?" it smirked and turned to Sirius Black. I took a step back, "Stupid kid. YOU KEPT ME FROM HIM! YOU KEPT ME FROM HIM! YOU'RE GOING TO FAIL!" I dropped my wand. Harry pulled me back as Lupin turned to face the boggart. "And you… I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YO-"

"Ridikulus!" Lupin shouted. He turned to face me and then the rest of the class. "Class dismissed, sorry." he apologized as the class groaned. I grabbed my wand and slowly walked out of the class. "Draco."

I turned to him, Professor Lupin had a hurt look in his eye. I sniffed and ran over to him, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as I buried my face in his chest. "M sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I, I'm sorry!" I sobbed. He gently patted my back and I let go. Lupin crouched so he was my height.

"That's nothing to be sorry about. Sirius was my friend and he betrayed me-"

"Do you really believe that? Do you believe that Sirius betrayed you? His best friend that loved like a brother? Sirius and James were the Potter brothers right? Did you ever ask, or stopped to think that he could do that, like REALLY do that? I don't know Sirius, but people think that he and I are similar… whatever that means." Lupin chuckled. I smiled sadly and continued, "I would never do something like that to Harry."

"You like Harry don't you?" Remus asked. I blushed and chewed my lip.

"I don't like him, it's complicated but it's more."

"How can you have divination and Ancient Ruins aren't they the same time?" Ron asked. We were walking along the familiar path to Hagrid's. Harry and I were platonically holding hands and running down to steep hill. Ron was behind us ns Hermione had just come out of nowhere.

"Honestly Thnix. I can't be at two places in once." Hermione gave a little smirk.

"I can!" I shouted. Hermione just got her Ancient Ruins book and shoved it in my chest, "urgh!"

"Shut up Dray! Don't want the whole world to know your 'secret'." she made quotations marks. Harry laughed and jumped on my back, we were all walking to our first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid teaching. Once we made it down we greeted Hagrid cheerfully and sat on some boulders.

"Oi Potter!" Pansy sneered with Crabbe and Goyle at her trale.

"She's like a female me." I whispered loud enough for Thnix, Prongs and Griffin to hear. They laughed and we all turned to her. "What do you want?"

"I wasn't talking to you. Looks like Potter's got himself a boyfriend!" Pansy laughed with her cronies. Harry and I both blushed madly.

"That's rich coming from someone who doesn't know what a paperclip is." Hermione smirked. We all started to laugh as Pansy looked at us confused. Hermione and Harry had explained to Ron and I basic muggle stationary.

"D-Dementor!" she screamed. Harry turned around with fear flooding his eyes, I looked him over and saw how afraid he was of dementor. Why didn't 19 year-old Potter tell me this? I grabbed Harry by his hips and pulled him closer to me, Harry stared at my eyes and I smirked.

"Let's get to class, okay?" I asked. He nodded but kept blushing. I pulled my wand and whispered _iter_ which made her trip up. Harry laughed and Ron high-fived me. Hermione smirked and gave me thumbs-up.

"So today I've got a surprise for ya! Get 'ere!" Hagrid grinned, out came Buckbeak. I stepped behind Harry and tried shielding my face. I was still a little freaked by that Hippogriff, dam it! "This 'ere is Buckbeak!"

"Hagrid!" Ron called, "What exactly is that?" I placed both my hands on Harry's shoulder and peaked over Harry's shoulder.

"That there is a Hippogriff!" I said.

"Right Draco! So who wants come 'ere and pet ol' Buckbeak 'ere!" everyone took a step back and I hid my face in Harry's back. Nope!

"Harry! Draco!" Hagrid smiled. I was about to run for the hills before Seamus and Dean stood in my way. I huffed and walked behind Harry.

"Now just bow you two." Hagrid informed. I shakily bowed next to Harry, who looked over at me and snickered into his hand. "Good job! Now why not pet 'im"

"Oh no I'm fine Hagrid really." I reassured.

"Nonsense! Come on!" Hagrid pushed me forward, I accidently tripped up on a rock and fell right on Buckbeak. Who helped lift me up, I looked at the Hippogriff in surprize and smiled.

"Hmm… you're not a bad boy are you? Yeah, you're pretty, you are." I laughed and stroked the Hippogriff.

"Wow, thought you didn't like Buckbeak?" Harry smirked as he nuzzled his face into Buckbeak's neck. I smiled and ruffled Harry's hair who groaned and complained.

"Now don't ya try flyin' on Buckbeak?" Hagrid asked but didn't give us the opportunity to answer before he grabbed my armpits and hauled me onto Buckbeak.

"Why am I always manhandled?" I thought, Harry plopped down behind me. "Hold on tight Prongs, don't want you falling off now do we?" I chuckled.

"Oh s-shut up Dray." Harry held my waist and I held Buckbeak. Hagrid slapped Buckbeak and he took off flying.

"ARRRGHHH!" we both screamed. I almost fell off and Harry had to pull me back on Buckbeak.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Harry shouted from behind me.

"Not on me, you don't!" I threatened. That got Harry to start laughing and whooping in the air. His arms tightly wrapped around my waist as he leant his head on my shoulder and I finally relaxed. We were flying calmly over the river and Harry sighed in my ear. "Prongs."

"Hmm… yeah Dray?" Harry whispered.

"I uh- I kinda… I well-" Harry chuckled softly in my ear.

"I like you too."

"You do?" I perked up and he laughed.

"Yep!"

"So what now," I whispered as I leaned into him.

"We'll just have to find out."

For a second I thought that all was well when Harry and I got set down, that was until Pansy decided that she was better than Harry and a sense of deja vu took over me.

"Pansy!" I shouted, I ran over and pushed her onto the grass. Buckbeak came a instead of striking down Pansy like he insisted he whacked my arm. "Argh!" I shouted as I fell to the ground.

"Draco!" Harry, Hermione and Ron's voice could be heard as they ran over to me. I slowly sat up and clutched my arm.

"Y-you saved my life?" Pansy whispered as she looked over at me. "Thank you Draco." she walked over to her friends. My arm throbbed and I hissed in pain. Gods this sucks. Hagrid came over and lifted me up bridal style, of course that was embarrassed me, I tried to cover my face with my good hand as we both entered the building.

"What happened?" the familiar voice of Remus Lupin asked. I groaned if being carried bridal style by Hagrid was bad Lupin had to interject. I knew that this years mission I had to get closer to Remus but right now I wanted the ground to swallow me up. Hagrid went on to explain what happened to me as I pretended to faint in his arms.

"Oi! Dray!" Hagrid shook me. I lifted my head to look at him. "Professor Lupin 'as a free period and I still 'ave to teach class. I'll hand ya over to 'im, alright?" I shook my head but he handed me to Lupin, I clutched Hagrid's jacket.

"No Hagrid don't make me goooo! Hagrid! Noooooooo!" I watched as he walked away chuckling whilst I made grabby motions with my hand. "He left me," I whispered in disbelief. "He left me!"

"Yes he did and now you're stuck with me." Remus was holding me bridal style as well, with the amount of times people have held me in the air, I really should just accept it.

"Okay then Moony, let's go!" I cheered pointing to the hospital wing with my good hand.

"How do you know that name?" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Later! Now to the hospital!" I cheered, Remus rolled his eyes but started to walk there.


	7. Chapter 6

Hogsmeade was coming up and unfortunately Harry and I both couldn't actually go. I was so busy during the holidays that I never actually remembered to owl my mum the permission slips, which was annoying since I really wanted to go. Hogsmeade is a place that just helps students be free for a little while and wear we don't actually have wear our school uniforms.

But I guess the good thing about that meant that I could spend more time with Harry. We both tried to ask Professor McGonagall to sign our permission slips but instead we both got handed a Bourbon biscuit and a sorry.

"So now what are we going to do?" I asked snaking my hand into Harry. He smiled and we both walked along the corridors.

"Not too sure, wanna go to Professor Lupin's. I mean, he knows about Dementors and I- I kind of-"

"From the future," I reminded Harry, "I know exactly what you want to do and you should go for it. It's time to face your fears." I smiled. Harry squeezed my hand and we both started to head to the DADA class.

We both walked into the class to see Professor Lupin sitting at his desk working on his papers. He looked up and frowned at our presence.

"Shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade?" we both groaned at his question.

"Don't even ask. My stupid uncle wouldn't sign the bloody form." Harry sighed and sat on one of the tables.

"And you Mr Mal-"

"Dray, it's Dray sir. Please don't call me Malfoy. And I had to leave my family home," Remus looked surprised to hear this, "yep. So I never got anyone to actually sign the form for me." I lay on Harry's lap as he stroked my hair. I looked up at him as he stared around the classroom. "Harrrrryyyyy!" I whined. He looked down at me. I smiled and slid his glasses of him and plopped them on my face. Wow these are strong!

I turned to Remus who was staring fondly at us, I smiled and walked over to his desk, "yes… Dray!" I smirked and sat on the opposite chair from him.

"Prongs Jr would like to ask you something." I smiled gleefully as Harry yelped.

"Well I'm always of service. What is it Prongs- uh I mean Harry," Remus blushed which turned his scars the faintest bit pink.

"W-well… you-you know how you d-defeated the Dementors?" Harry stuttered obviously nervous, he slowly walked over to us, I stood and pulled him over to me, waiting for him to gain some courage. "Iwanttolearnhowtofaceadementor!" he rushed out. Lupin smiled and nodded. I widened my eyes and looked at the relieved face of Harry and the smirk Remus was giving me.

"H-how'd you-"

"I've been with Sirius and James for years, did you really think I couldn't understand it when someone rushed when speaking." he smiled.

"R-right." I turned to Harry who had got his wand out.

"The charm you're thinking about is the Patronus Charm very hard for a third year Hogwarts student but never said you can't try," Lupin informed. I nodded and sat on one of the tables as I watched both Harry and Professor Lupin talk. Not before long a dementor had came out of the chest that I thought contained weird muggle stuff and Harry was holding out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" he said when nothing happened Harry stuttered out, "expecto patronum," again. Until he fainted, I ran over just as he fell. Before he rolled down the few stairs that Lupin had in his classroom I scooped Harry into my arms.

"Prongs! Prongs! Hey Harry, are-are you- Professor Lupin is- is he going to be alright?" I asked, looking at Remus desperately.

"Don't worry that was just a boggart, a real dementor would be worse. He'll wake up." Remus reassured. I pulled Harry's body close to my chest. I looked down at the boy and took off his glasses that I was still wearing. I blinked a few times and perched his glasses on my head, I nuzzled my face in his hair and sighed.

"You need to quit making me worry," I quoted from something Potter told me. That future Remus used to say to future Sirius, I closed my eyes worried that Remus would see the truth in them. I kissed Harry's forehead and looked at his feature, his slim nose, long eyelashes, soft and small lips. His scar that was a lighter shade than his skin tone could be felt as I ran my fingers over it, his crazy jet-black unruly hair half covering the memoria of what Voldemort left. "Must feel weird coming back here." I stroked Harry's hair but my words were aimed at Remus.

"Yeah," I looked up and smiled.

"You know what happened whilst you were sleeping during the ride to Hogwarts?" I questioned.

"The dementors-" he stopped when he saw me shake my head.

"It was right before the attack. Prongs, Thnix and I had stayed up the previous night talking, laughing… just hanging out, ya know? Griffin wasn't too happy that we all stayed up, couldn't really say anything about that because she was right. That know it all!" Remus chuckled and I continued, "we were running late and the only carriage available was yours. I'm guessing that was the exact same carriage that you, James, Sirius and Peter used to sit at?" Remus nodded. "Anyway. Harry was especially tired that day and fell asleep on me. I turned him over so he could sleep on you instead. After Sirius, you would have taken him in." before Remus could say anything I proceeded, "you may deny it. But even after everything that's happened to you, you know you would have. You love Harry as if he were your own. Why don't you just tell him? After everything this boy has been through you should just tell him how much you love him. You want to know what you did, when I placed Harry on you before the dementor attack?" Remus was silent.

"You immediately wrapped your arm around him, like he was the most important thing in the world. You want to know what Harry did? He embraced it, he embraced the feeling of safety when you placed your arm around him, he needed it. To be honest, you both needed it. I'm going to be there for Harry, but sometimes he's going to want his mum and dad. We both know I'll never replace them, but you? Professor Lupin you-you know his parents like the back of your hands, you have to be there for him."

"Okay." Remus whispered, a tear slid down his face as we both turned to Harry who was still unconscious. Remus gentle stroked Harry's hair, it was amazing. Harry shifted to hold Remus's hand.

"We couldn't go to the Shrieking Shack but we're planning to go next time!" Thnix exclaimed, I turned to Harry who rolled his eyes. He was pretty pissed that he couldn't get the Patronus charm down but Remus did tell him that he was improving. I smiled which soon faded as everyone started to swarm the Fat Lady portrait. Harry held my hand as we both stared at each other.

"It's the Fat Lady. She's gone-" Ginny explained. She looked at both our joint hands and then glared at me before rushing off. What was tha- oh.

"Come on, let's go!" Prongs, Thnix, Griffin and I started to rush our way forward. I pushed through the crowd and saw the large scratch marks on her portrait.

"She's over here!" a student said. Dumbledore was already there with Filch, by the time Prongs and I made it to the painting she was already hysterically screaming that 'Sirius Black is here in the Castle!" Harry squeezed my hands, instinct sprung and I pulled him to my side.

"Get the children sleeping bags. We're going to have to them in the Great Hall." Dumbledore ordered Filch.

I hate sleeping on the ground. Turns out that Sirius coming back meant that I had to sleep on the ground. But fortunately brang house unity goal to the next level because the other Houses were willing to share dorms. Almost all the Gryffindors went to the dungeons purely out of the curiosity to see where the Slytherins slept exactly.

"I literally can't sleep!" I groaned. Ron was snoring beside me in the smaller sleeping bag which didn't matter because he had already kicked it away. Harry groaned and tried telling me to shut up.

"Yeah Draco!" oh schist, the twins hadn't slept yet.

"Just close your eyes."

"Then pretend to snore."

"Eventually you'll sleep!"

"Shut your gob!" I hissed into the night. I heard shifting from the other side and turned my head to see Harry getting out of his sleeping bag and crawling over to me. He unzipped my bag and crawled in.

"Harry-"

"Shut up and sleep or I'll kill you!" he yawned and snuggled up to me. I smiled softly and pulled him closer. He hummed and gave my chin a soft kiss. I smiled and gave a kiss to his head.


	8. Chapter 7

"Here," Griffin gave Thnx, Prongs Jr and I some steamed mandrake leaves. I held the whimsy leaf in my hand and looked back at her.

"Um.. Griffin. What exactly is this for?" I asked. Both boys nodded along with me. "You told us to do a lot of strange things this years but come on… I thought it was going to stop when you gave us that weird potion to have twice a day for two weeks last week."

"You guys wanted to become Animagus right?" she questioned. Suddenly our eyes widened, last year we all decided to become Animagus. No wonder we were doing weird stuff. "We have to do the sticking charm to the mandrake leaf on the roof of our mouths. They stay there for a month, this is the last stage and after that we have to slowly learn how to become our animals in due time. I suggest you guys keep your mouth shut for a month though, it smell horrid." Griffin explained. I shrugged and placed the leaf on my mouth, Griffin pointed her wand at me and it sucked onto the roof of my mouth like a vacuum. I screwed my face disgust.

"You weren't lying when you said it's disgusting." I spoke.

"Eww… Dray your breathe." Prongs clutched his nose whilst Thnx and Griffin took a step back.

"That's what I meant. None of us should speak… for a month." Griffin explained. My eyes widened I wasn't allowed to talk.

"Well what do we say in lesson?" Ron asked. I nodded furiously. Harry had already put the mandrake leaf in his mouth whilst I muttered the spell under my breathe.

"Chalkboard." Hermione said. She brought out four chalkboards for us to write on and smiled proudly. "Apparently that's what your dad did Harry, took a long time to actually get a normal answer out of Peeves but he was great friends with your dad." Griffin smiled. Thnx was done and Prongs stuck Griffin's leaf on her mouth. I grabbed the whiteboard and wrote on it.

 _Done?_ _ **Dray**_

 _Yep, now we wait for a month._ _ **Griffin**_

 _A month?!_ _ **Thnx**_

 _Yep._ _ **Griffin**_

 _What's Snape doing here?_ _ **Prongs**_

 _I don't know._ _ **Dray**_

I raised my hand and Snape came over.

 _Where's Professor Lupin?_ I wrote. He looked at the chalkboard then at me. I would have thought he'd question it but Snape just didn't seem to care.

"It seems Professor Lupin has other business to take care of than the priorities of his Defense class. So I shall be substituting in his place," Snape sneered with his pointed nose held high in the air.

"Turn to pages 394." Snape ordered. I rolled my eyes at his lame excuse and flipped through my Defense book. Page 394… Werewolves. You could hear Griffin furiously writing on her chalk, she once scraped it roughly against the board and the whole class had to cover their ears. She blushed but got back to writing until she thrusted the board to Snape.

"You could have written why you were learning about werewolves, insolent little-" he trailed off. "Page 394!" he bellowed. Thnx slowly turned his book page by page till Snape flicked his wand and he ended up on the right page. Harry almost started to laugh out loud before I slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Anything funny Malfoy?" Snape asked. I glared because he knew I couldn't talk. I shook my head and looked down at my book. Werewolves, hunters, omega and alphas, packs, hunting, the changing, full moons. Oh I'm going to kill Snape.

"Now can anyone tell me the difference between Animagus and Werewolves?" Snape questioned the class. Instinctively Griffin, Thnx and Prongs looked at me. We all smirked towards each other and the only thing you could hear was the noisy scratching of four 12-13 year-olds knowing the exact difference between and animagus. I was the first to finish and held my board in the air, Griffin looked at me incredulously and started to scribble faster. Prongs and Thinx were trying their hardest but Hermione beat them to it. Eventually you had the whole Defense class looking at the four of us with our boards up displaying the differences between an animagus and werewolf.

Snape walked straight pass us, completely ignoring our existence and looked over at the other class. Harry grabbed my arm, I looked over at him and raised a brow. He raised his chest inhaling deeply and slowly pulled his whole body back indicating that I should probably take a few breathes. I calmed down and sighed deeply with my nose, careful not to open my mouth. Snape walked past my desk and accidently or most likely purposely pushing over my blackboard. I glared daggers as his gave me his own pairs of daggers as I leaned over my desk and pulled the blackboard back to my table.

"Is there a reason the four most annoying people in this class aren't talking?" Snape mused.

 _Stick nose in your business Snape._ _ **Dray**_

I quickly scribbled on my blackboard. I shoved it in his line of sight and smirked as his nose flared in anger.

"Detention, next Monday Draco Malfoy. For homework I want 2 rolls of parchment on Werewolves by Professor Lupin's desk." Almost everyone groaned and questioned Snape's torture that was homework and by almost I mean the four of us that weren't talking had starting banging our heads againsts the table.

 _No one do Snape's homework._ _ **Dray**_

I managed to gather all my classmates from DADA right before dinner and they were all just staring at me weirdly until I scribbled down more.

"Won't we all get detention?" Seamus complained. Most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors agreed. I shook my head and motioned for them that I needed only a moment to write something down.

 _I'll handle Snape. Prank._ _ **Dray**_

"What type of prank?" A Slytherin asked who was more keen on the idea that we were turning Snape's homework into a full fledged prank. I nodded and wiped the chalkboard clean before writing more down.

 _Write two parchments on werewolves. BUT all the good. Make up anything, doesn't have to be real._ _ **Dray**_

Harry stood next to me and scribbled something down, he turned to show everyone and they all laughed, I raised a brow and took his board to see what was written.

 _Werewolves are the sexiest creatures of all time, with their soft fur and sexy hind legs._ _ **Prongs**_

I pulled Harry close to me and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed as our DADA class awed. I shrugged and grabbed his hand, motioning for everyone to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

Prongs had Quidditch today and I was doing what any supportive boyfr- oh. We never actually said what we were, and we can't exactly talk about it right now… and I can't be asked writing since my hand is still asleep. I looked over to my left hands and glared at the stupid pile of flesh. The least it could do was write… now? Now it's worthless. Wonder how much I get for it though? Prongs elbowed me in the ribs lightly, I looked over to him to see a scared little boy.

Aww all he wanted was a little support, I leant over and gave him a little peck on the nose. He smiled and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, I was almost tempted to laugh but I gave a silent chuckle and pulled Harry closer. He let go and looked over at me eyes, I smiled and we both turned to eat breakfast. I looked over to Thnx who was smiling and giving me that knowing look again, I raised a brow and gave him a questioning looked before he showed me his chalkboard that had already been written on.

 _Oh nothing, nothing._ _ **Thnx**_

Bastard. I rolled my eyes and leant on Harry's shoulder with my eyes closed. He leant his head on mine, ultimately tickling my eyes. I smiled and blew on his hair that tickled my eyes and eyebrows more. I sighed and reached a hand that slowly wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"Ready for the game Harry?" Dean asked excited. Harry nodded eagerly and I smiled, nuzzling my nose closer to his cheek placing a huge grin on my face.

"Still not talking, then?" Seamus inquired. Harry shook his head and I smirked. "What's with that then?"

 _Competition, who can last the longest without talking_ _ **Griffin**_

"Wait! That's it?" we all nodded, "oh."


	9. Chapter 8

I looked back at Harry and smiled sadly, I knew what was going to happen. I was sitting with Griffin and Thnx and we were all waiting and supporting Harry. Something in my stomach stirred, something that I recognise more than happiness… fear. Fear for Harry's life, I looked over to Harry who was flying around in the rain and cold. Pushing against the harsh winds that tackled him more than the bludger did from the Hufflepuffs.

Harry rode straight into the sky after sighting the bludger.

I held my breathe. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. I shook Griffin's shoulder and pointed to the sky where Harry was. SHe nodded and let me go. I ran over the stands, tears were streaming down my eyes. It was part of the cold wind blowing into my eyes, I made it to the changing rooms and held out my wand to the broomstick supply closet. Alohamora. I grabbed the first broom stick and ran out onto the field. Harry was falling and I almost cried out his name… stupid mandrake leaf.

"Arresto Momento!" Dumbledore stood and shouted, pointing to Harry it slowed him down but not enough. I jumped on the broomstick and flew to him. Six years of playing Quidditch against Harry James Potter, and I will catch him. I flew down and streamlined my body, I wasn't going fast enough. I bite my tongue and jumped off the broomstick, hugging Harry's unconscious body close to mine. I tucked his head into my neck, pulled his arms into my body whilst wrapping mine around his back. Encasing Harry into a Draco Malfoy bear hug. I started to twist in the air until we hit bottom. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from screaming and let the tears roll down my

eyes. In less than two minutes there were Quidditch players, students and teacher surrounding us.

"Draco!" McGonagall shouted, I looked up at her and smiled before everything went black as I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up groggily to see Harry, Thnx, Griffin, the Twins and pretty much everyone standing around me. I sat up slowly with the help of my friends who propped pillows behind me. Okay last time this didn't happen, I tried to ask what happened but no one understood me.

"What happened?" Griffin wrote. I nodded and she smiled proudly.

"Well you saved Prongs for starters. You went riding into the storm, almost everyone of the players stopped to see what you were doing. You flew to Prongs and for a moment we all thought you weren't going to make it." Seamus **(A/N - I just wrote Deamus instead of Seamus for a second. I just sat there for 10 minutes staring at my brother's laptop and was like "Seriously, Deamus really?! I told you I'd do that by book 5!")** explained. I nodded but frowned, "then you just screwed with the bloody broomsticks and just jumped for it!" Seamus smiled excitedly. I rolled my eyes and motioned for someone else to continue.

"Well when you jumped," Neville explained, "you did catch up to Harry, you kinda made a human shield around him and made sure that he was like protected first," Harry smiled at Neville's explanation and held my hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! But here's the cool thing!" Fred grinned, I rolled my eyes but nodded for the twins to continue.

"You smashed right into the ground!" George imitated an explosion.

"We were the first to your side!" Then they both high-fived. Thnx slapped the back of both their heads and I nodded in appreciation.

"Okay now move aside, move aside!" Madam Pomfrey ordered , "here. Take one big gulp." she handed me a glass of putrid green stuff. Everyone took a step back and looked ready to puke. I shrugged and and pulled the glass to my lips slowly letting the entire thing run down my throat. I drank and drank until someone pulled the glass out of my hands, Madam Pomfrey looked at me in disbelief, still holding the liquid. "Well I never- no one's ever eaten any of the medicine that I give them? At least not willingly and without a little force." I blushed, Mother used to always tell me to have medicine when I was ill and I'd down the whole thing just to be back to whole health for her, I shrugged and looked at the mesmerized faces of my mates.

I grabbed some water to wash out the awful flavour and sat back down. I took Griffin's chalkboard that she left on my side table and started to write.

 _Go now?_ _ **Dray**_

Everyone looked a little startled but I shrugged. What was the big deal it was just medicine and they honestly need to get over it. Madam Pomfrey nodded and I getting out of my seat. I looked over to the rest of the group and held out a hand. Harry grabbed it and we both started walking.

 _Lupin lesson_ _ **Prongs**_

I stared at his words, what lesson?

 _Expecto Patronum._ _ **Prongs**_

I formed an 'oh' with my mouth and nodded. Harry smiled and we both walked to DADA hand in hand. It was nice the silence, but I do wish we had some time to talk, I shrugged and we both walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts to see Professor Lupin laughing at someone's homework. He looked up and saw the two of us walk in.

"Hello Harry! Draco! Guess it's time for another lesson then?" He smiled. I walked over to his desk and pointed to a stack of his pupils homework. "Snape set some werewolf homework and the class decided to put in some weird things that have nothing to do with Werewolves." He laughed and I looked back at Harry we both blushed and grinned. "Oh look Harry yours is the next," Remus said. "I'll mark it later but for now this lesson. Question though: what's with the silence, knowing you two you should be chatting about nonsense by now?" I grabbed Harry's chalkboard and started to write.

 _Silence competition with me, Prongs, Thnx and Griffin._ _ **Dray**_

Recognition passed through Lupin's eyes and he sighed. "You didn't?" Harry walked over to the two of us and smiled softly, I nodded and shrugged. "Becoming Animagus is dangerous. Let me guess? You aren't planning to tell the Ministry?" he looked at the two of us disappointingly. I pushed Harry forward who glared at me and turned to Lupin. Harry shook his head and looked down, Lupin smiled softly and ruffled his hair.

"Word of advice?" We both looked up and nodded. "McGonagall knows." both we could both try and write down some things Lupin continued, "there is literally nothing you can keep from her. Okay? Now since we don't have an actual lesson today and I don't exactly need to mark these werewolf essay's how bout I tell you some embarrassing stories of baby Potter?" I grinned as Harry shook his head. I nodded and sat by his desk as he smirked and looked to Harry who was blushing like mad.

"So I'm sure you know Sirius Black, best friends with your Father, Harry?" Harry sat next to me and nodded. "Well we nicknamed Sirius, Padfoot and as you know Harry, we nicknamed James Prongs." I sat closer interested. "Well imagine baby Harry, small, the size of a teddy bear. Small tufts of hair that stuck up everywhere. Deep green eyes that made your mother so proud and you Harry." Harry leant closer with a huge grin on his face, "wearing James' glasses that you somehow always managed to find, better than James anyway." I smiled imagining a small kid wearing huge glasses and pulled Harry close to me. "James was getting at desperate to have you say Daddy first, of course you used to always get confused and just grabbed his nose. Something you and James liked doing. He used to always rub his nose in your stomach and you were very fond of grabbing his nose." I smirked as Harry blushed and nuzzled his nose into my jawline, burning his face into my skin.

Lupin smiled and chuckled at us, "of course Padfoot was more than ready to make you say Padfoot. He had already taught you how to say it and made sure you never said it in front of Prongs." Harry shook his shoulders in laughter. "One day, you forgot to hide the fact that you could already talk and when Padfoot walked into the living room, you made grabby hands and waddled your way over to Pads shouting 'Padfoo! Padfoo!' and the look on James face," Lupin stopped talking to laugh at the memory, "he picked you up and asked what you said and you wouldn't stop laughing whilst shouting 'Padfoo! Padfoo!'. Ahh… James just handed you over to Pads and I claiming that we tained his son and you were ours now. Sirius was over the moon, Lily was smiling and shaking her head and I just held you in arms. Gods you tiny!" Lupin smiled.

Harry gave Lupin a soft smile and ran over his desk to give him a hug, Harry nuzzling his nose into Lupin's neck as he held him tighter. Lupin was in shock looking at me. I rolled my eyes but hugged myself. Lupin smiled and wrapped his hands around Harry's tiny frame. They were a lot more closer now, and I loved it.


	10. Chapter 9

"You really think this is going to work?" I asked Harry. It had been one month since we took off the Mandrake leaf out of our mouths. Hermione said that we should wait till next year to become our Animagus. Since we had decided to listen to Hermione and name her leader for this Animagus thing we agreed reluctantly. Right now it was almost Christmas and Harry and I were trying to get to Hogsmeade.

"Yep. No one can see us remember?" Harry smirked.

"Yeah, full proof except we're stepping on snow." I taunted, Harry looked down at the snow and back up at me.

"So?"

"So, when you step on snow it leaves footprints and that- HEY!" I looked up to see Fred and George grabbing and lifting me and Harry up. "What let us go! We need to get to Hogsmeade!"

"Oh we know!" they exclaimed. They walked us back into the castle into a secluded area of the tower and looked back the Weasley twins who grinned as we took off the Invisibility cloak off us. Harry gave me the cloak as I folded it up nice and neatly.

"We know you want to go to Hogsmeade."

"Ah, ah, ah let us finish!"

"We have something for you Harry and Draco!"

"The secret to all our pranks."

The twins held out some parchment. Wow that was pathetic, Harry looked it over and I just stared at the twins, honestly really?

"Come on Harry! We should get going!" I said, Harry was about to nod when both boys touched the parchment with their wands.

"Look at this, it isn't just any parchment," I rolled my eyes as George looked over to Fred, who nodded in confirmation.

"All you say."

"Is the magic words:"

"I solemnly swear that I am upto no good!" and just like that the parchment started to show some writing. I looked over to the Parchment and read out loud what it said.

"Professors Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Mauderer's Map." Harry gasped, we both looked over at each other.

"Prongs," Harry whispered.

"So Padfoot… and Moony and-" I started.

"Wormtail." we both awed.

"Okay what just-" George started

"Happened?" Fred finished.

"We thought we were the only ones who could talk in unison."

"Wait a minutes, that's us and Mr… Filch? Are you saying that this map-" Harry got cut off by me.

"Can show people and where they are in the castle?" I asked astounded.

"Okay you guys have to stop that." Fred warned.

"Yeah it's weird when you talk like…" George thought for a moment.

"Us!" They finished.

"Why would you give us this map? You guys still have a couple more years left of school? Won't you need this." I motioned towards the map. They shook their heads.

"We thought it was time to give up the map. We've learnt everything from it."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs… we owe them everything!"

"Thanks guys!" Harry grinned gratefully.

"No problem. Now there are seven secret passageways to Hogsmeade. We recommend the one eyed Witch passage. Also you gonna have to close with another code word. Don't want anyone getting the goods."

"Simple really?"

"A little."

"Mischief Managed."

"This way to the Shrieking Shack," I whispered to Harry who was close behind.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. I stopped and looked over to him. "Right sorry, sorry." I laughed and chewed on lip. We started to run under to the Shrieking Shack. I looked over to Hermione and Ron who were looking over to the Shrieking Shack.

"Wanna move forward, get a better look?" Hermione asked.

"C-closer." Oh Ron you wimp. "Nah… I-uh I'm fine here-"

"Oh well would you look at that," Harry and I turned our heads to expect some Slytherin scum but actually it was a Ravenclaw, I guess some people will just be arseholes no matter what. "You taking your girlfriend out to the Shrieking Shack, how Adorable." The Ravenclaw sneered. Harry dropped to the ground. I looked at him to see him making a snowball. I smirked oh this was going to be fun. I started to make some with him.

"Yeah you're just a pathe- Argh!" Harry and I started to pelt snowballs at the Ravenclaw. I grabbed Harry's hand and we both ran over to them. I hate them for harassing both Griffin and Thnx but even I wasn't going to just assume their gender. I pulled off the ravenclaws hat off and tossed it in the air, Harry pushed them so that they fell to the ground. I smirked and started to mess with Ron as Harry tugged on Hermione's hair.

"Okay, Prongs! Dray! Stop it!" Hermione laughed. I pulled off the cloak and laughed as Ron sighed in immediate relief.

"What is it Thnx actually think we were ghost?" I teased.

"O-of course not!" we all laughed.

Harry and I placed the invisibility cloak on us again as we walked back into central Hogsmeade. I looked over at the little village, Harry was beaming as Thnx and Griffin both brought us to each individual shop. Thnx 'explaining' to Griffin who was pretending to listening when in reality Thnx was actually helping Harry understand without blowing our cover. One we all got out of Honeydukes, Hermione snorted at some lady.

"What?" I asked a little loudy.

"Look!" she pointed discreetly to a woman, "that's Madam Rosmerta! Thnx has a huge crush on her," Hermione laughed. Ron was blushing like mad and shook his head.

"A little old for you Thnx? Don't you think?" Harry snickered into my shoulder. I smirked as Ron scowled and shook his head.

"Denial is the first step. Wait isn't that Cornelius Fudge?" Hermione asked. I looked over to the burly man and frowned.

"Yes… but he's the Minister of Magic what would he doing here in Hogsmeade?" I asked. Before I knew it Harry pulled the invisibility cloak on himself and he ran over to the Three Broomsticks. I looked over to Hermione and Ron who tried running in, I hid behind their wooden pillar.

"Thnx, Griffin! Help!" I hissed as I tried to duck when a student walked past me.

"Oh Dray!" Hermione whispered, Ron took of his hat and placed it on my head covering my eyes almost. I huffed as Hermione and Ron took off their accessories and wrapped me up like a doll.

"You guys are having way too much fun with this." I deadpanned.

"Yeah… we are!" Ron chuckled. I huffed and crossed my arms. Harry why would this to me.

"Is this really necessary, we only need to cover my face!" I tried to argue.

"Nope! Draco if you haven't noticed, you wear a lot of black, people will immediately think it's you!" Hermione explained.

I looked back at the Three Broomsticks to see footsteps running out of the bar.

"Prongs!" I shouted and ran to him, with Hermione and Ron just at my trail. I shouted for Harry to wait but he wouldn't. What went on in there. He eventually stopped and by my guess he was sitting on the boulder up ahead.

"Aww Harry." I bent down and felt the soft fabric of the invisibility cloak and pushed it off his head so I could see my boyfriend. He was crying softly, with tears running down his cheeks slowly. I sat in front of him and cupped his cheek softly. My knees were buried in the snow and I was in between his legs as he looked at me through his somewhat steamed glasses. "Angel, what is it?" I asked quietly. He sniffed and looked at me.

"Th-they said. They said that- that Sirius Black killed my parents. That he betrayed his friends and he- he's my-"

"Godfather." I finished. Harry looked at me. I nodded. "He's your godfather, Harry. He was supposed to look after you after your parents…" I trailed off.

"Tell me. Please Dray tell me," he cried, I cupped his cheek and him closer to me as our foreheads touched. "Please."

"Love, I can't you know I-"

"Please." Harry cried, I looked into his vulnerable eyes. I sighed and brought him closer to me as I pressed my lips onto Harry's. This was our first kiss… like on the lips. Harry slowly moved his lips against mine and I smiled. HIs tears mixed with our mouth but the salty water didn't matter to me. What matter right now was Harry and I was going to keep him safe.


	11. Chapter 10

I was planning on telling Harry about Sirius Black but I hadn't found the time. It's been two weeks and New Year's Day was two days ago. Harry and I were sitting in Professor Lupin's room and we both had got a lot closer since our first kiss. It seemed that Ronald was the biggest 'Drarry' shipper of all time, I laughed out so loud that you could hear me from the kitchens. Harry was too busy blushing and spluttering like a fool to think otherwise.

But currently, Harry was in his 5… 6th lesson with Remus and it was nice to see their relationship grow in those 6 lessons. Harry held out his wand and concentrated as he looked at the dementor ahead of him.

"Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted, a white glow with light emitted from his wand and Harry struggled but finally he pulled the Dementor down into his chest. I stood up and walked over to help Lupin shut the chest.

"Thanks." Lupin smiled tiredly, I panted and nodded. Damn that boggart is hard to take down. I looked over to Harry who was smiling happily.

"I-I did it…" he looked down trying to take it all in. "I DID IT!" Harry cheered. I looked at Remus who shook his head and nodded.

"Yes you did!" Remus went over gave Harry hug patting him in the back. Harry squealed and laughed.

"I DID IT! DID YOU SEE DRAY? I DID IT! I CONQUERED MY BIGGEST FEAR!" He laughed and whooped. I smiled and jumped along with him as he shouted that he did.

"YOU DID IT, PRONGS! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" I laughed as Harry bounced with every step. He started to dance like a fool, clapping his hands and spinning around.

"MUM, DRAY I DID… it." we all looked over as Harry stopped and looked horrified at what he just said. Remus was stunned as well… "uh, hahaha… um- well.. I-I-I uh didn't me-mean it-" Remus pulled the boy in for a hug. Harry sighed and hugged him back. Remus then pulled me into a hug and that's how we spent that day. Laughing, chatting and having a relaxed day.

Harry and I had met up with Griffin and Thnx… I really needed to decided what to call them. Hermione and Ron was easier and I'll call them Thnx and Griffin when I talk to them. Anyway we were all walking to The Lake because apparently Buckbeak was still getting executed. Even though Pansy had become friends with us her mother wouldn't let go that some 'beast' attacked her daughter.

So we were meeting Hagrid by the lake to talk about how the trial had gone. Of course only I knew what was going on being from the future and all so I was just going to help the other three as we all went down. Hagrid was dressed fancy in his opinion, I was honestly more interested by the fact that he chose to wear an orange and yellow spotted tie to the trial. Harry elbowed me and I turned to him.

"Huh?" he rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side, panically looking to Hagrid. I turned to see the half-giant looking near to tears. "Hagrid get yourself together man!" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at me as if I were being the worst friend in the world. I shh-ed them and turned to Hagrid, I walked to the water's edge and took off my shoes. "You sir need to calm down." I rolled up my new black trousers upto my knees and started walking to him, "What would Buckbeak say? You need to man up! I'll make sure that Buckbeak's safe… me you hear me? Me!" I shout. Hagrid smiles and ruffled my hair, he did it a bit too harshly and I fell into the water.

I looked up to see Hagrid's large hands bring me back up to the water, as I resurface I looked to Ron, Hermione and Harry who all laugh at me. I smirk, they think that's funny. I cracked my knuckles and slowly walked closer to them, let's see if they think this is funny. I walked onto shore, the cold pebbles making me shiver a little. Ron and Hermione looked at me and run away. Harry's too busy laughing and wiping tears from his eyes that he doesn't see me approach.

"Boo." I whisper then pounce on Harry. He stops laughing and squeals.

"Dray! Nooooo!" I laugh as Harry squirms in my arms. I grab his things and lift him over shoulder, "oof. Dray!" Harry chuckles nervously. Ron and Hermione laugh as I walk closer to the lake. "I-I promise that I'll-" Harry couldn't finish his sentence due to me throwing him the water.

Harry resurfaced looking grumpy and wet. I clutched my stomach and bit my knuckles. Come on Dray, you could no- I burst out laughing, Harry smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me in. We both rolled around the underwater floor. Once again resurfacing to see Hermione and Ron laughing. Harry was sat straddling my waist as I held his hips firmly to keep us steady in the water.

"Dray." he leant as whispered in my ear, I shivered and smirked. I lay back in the water as Harry lowered himself and pressed his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and we resurfaced once more. Harry pulled me up, I twisted my body and pulled Harry so that he was a piggyback position. He wrapped his legs tightly around my waist and placed his hands around my top body. I held under his thighs and smirked as Harry placed his glasses on my head.

"We must save the glasses the glasses shall be saved!" Harry shouted. I slipping on my shoes and laughed running around with Harry on my shoulders. Hermione and Ron running after me as we all laughed.

"Come on now ya should really 'ead back to the castle now,eh? Oh Remus, how are ya doin'?" Hagrid asked. I stopped and looked at Remus who was smiling at all of us.

"Came to ask you about the hearing, how'd it go?" Remus asked.

"Not good. They goin' to execute Buckbeak." Hagrid said sadly.

"Nooooo! Buckbeak whyyyyy?!" Harry shouted. I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"We should go Hagrid, I think the lake water made Harry go high as the muggles call it," I explained.

"But I wanna stay with Hagrid and mum!" Harry started to Remus mum a lot more now. Of course only in front of people he trusted. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Ah, ah, ah, Harry." Remus put on what I liked to call his 'mother' voice and ruffled Harry's hair, "why are you wet?"

"Dray through me in the water cause I was laughing at him cause Hagrid accidentally dunked him in the water. Then we shared a water kiss and then-"

"Okay a little too much info pup. I'll catch up on you guys later. I'd like to stay with Hagrid right now, you guys can go back to the castle if you want." Remus smiled. Harry let go of my upper body and wrapped his arms around Remus which forced me in this hug. Remus chuckled and ruffled the boys hair.

"Now Dray! To Hogwarts, we have to beat Thnx and Griffin!" Harry shouting pointing to the tower.

"Wouldn't it be easier to have you run as well?"

"Nope!"


	12. Chapter 11

Harry and I were in bed together, I was sitting up in his bed with both mine and his pillows propped behind me. My legs were spread apart so that Harry lay between them. My upper body was sitting up and my lower body was lying down, Harry was between my legs, he rested his beck against my front as his head lay on my upper chest, I yawned silently and fiddled with his hair that tangled itself around my ebony fingers.

Stunning contrast between jet-black coal hair and paper white fingers. I smiled and stroked his bangs out his eyes. The blanket that covered us, mainly covered Harry, at least up to his waist. I moved my legs and intertwined them with Harry's as he hummed in content. My wand was propped to my side as Harry used his to light the Mauderer's Map.

"Uh, uh, urgh!" Ron murmured before he sat up. Harry undid his lumos and we both looked to Ron who was shivering in his awake. "Sp-spiders they-they were tap dancing. I don't wanna tap dance with Spiders." he told us. I buried my face in Harry's hair trying not to laugh.

"Then don't, tell the spiders you don't want to tap dance. You tell them spiders Ron." Harry commented, I snorted and shook with laughter that my insides hurt. I couldn't wake up the others and that was the honest struggle.

"O-okay." ron went back down to sleep and I finally calmed down. Harry smiled and looked up, I kissed his forehead and he hummed looking back down at the Muaderer's Map.

"Hey, Dray?" Harry asked. I hummed, "Peter Pettigrew is dead right?" I stopped breathing, staying still. "Dray?"

"Yes Prongs." I asked.

"He's not dead isn't he?" Harry turned over to face me.

"I can't tell you…"

"You never did tell me. Remember that day in Hogsmeade when I cried…" Harry sighed, "you said you were going to tell me."

I nodded, "okay I'll tell you now." Harry sat up but I brought him closer to me. "Peter Pettigrew- wait. Why did you ask if he was alive or not?" I asked. Harry got up and showed me the map. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked.

"There." he pointed to empty corridor, "Harry I can't see anything-" wait. Peter is supposed to be Scabbers right? So the Mauderer's made the map so that only they could see each other on there, just incase the map never got into the wrong hands. But I know about Peter being a Mauderer and an Animagus sooo. I looked back down and saw them. Steps with the word Peter Pettigrew on them. "Wanna go see?" I asked. Harry looked at me and smiled.

"I'll get the invisibility cloak."

Harry and I were both walking along the corridor, following the map to find Peter.

"He's coming closer!" I whispered.

"Turn down your light!" a painting hissed.

"Oh shut up! Look." I pointed to the pair of footprints that read Peter Pettigrew.

"He should be right in front of us… but he's not." Harry put up his wand and I held mine ready to hex someone. We looked back at the map but Peter ran past us. "How did we not see him?" Harry grunted.

"Who cares? Look." Harry looked down at the map and we both put out our wands, "mischief managed." I whispered. Harry held my hand and we both turned towards Snape who held his wands to us.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? What's in the pocket Potter?" Snape sneered. I gave him a hard glare but he completely ignored me.

"Nothing, just some parchment." Harry lied.

"Show me." he pointed his wand to Harry's hoodies pocket. Harry pulled out the parchment and opened it in front of Snape. Snape tapped his wand against the parchment and whispered.

"Reveal yourself." Writing came from the map and for a second I thought that we were busted before I smirked at the parchment. "Read."

"Professor Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and request he keeps-" Harry stopped and looked back at Snape.

"Carry. On."

"And request he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." Harry smirked. I snorted and Snape looked between the two of us.

"Why you insolent little-"

"Who's there?" the familiar voice of Remus Lupin was heard. Harry and I both visibly relaxed as our hero came to save us. "Severus. Oh Harry, Draco what you two doing here?"

"I found these two here with some dark magic. Maybe you'd want to look at this-" Snape handed Remus the Mauderer's Map. How thick can you get? Remus looked mildly surprised but kind of used to the two of us who had a tendency to snooping back into Harry's dad's schooling life. "-it's obviously of your expertise."

"Well it's not dark magic- ahem!" Remus held the Map out of Snape who tried to take it back, dude's been through Sirius Orion Black, Snape you're gonna need to think of something better than just 'snatch it' from Lupin. "Come on boys." Lupin told us. Harry and I both followed Remus into his classroom.

"What were you two thinking? I'm astounded that you didn't turn this in already!" he rebuked holding the map in the air.

"What-"

"Wait! You're not having our backs on this?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at the two of us as if we were… well as if we were Prongs and Padfoot, "just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean I'll make sure you two get a free pass."

"Yes it does." we both said in unison.

"No it does not!"

"But muuuummmmm!" Harry whined, running over to hug Remus who held out his hand.

"Nope. not working on me." he smirked. I sighed. "I'm confiscating this." he said. We both gasped and held our chest.

"Nooooo that's our only means of actually… being good?" Harry tried to save. Remus shook his head and Harry sighed. "Fine, come on Draco."

"One second, I'll join, you go." Harry looked at me but I smiled reassuringly and kissed his nose, "go." He smiled and walked off. I stared as his figure left the room, "now you mr Lupin." I turned to face Lupin.

"Not happening Draco, I'm not giving you the Map."

"Actually, it's about the map. I'm not trying to say it's faulty or anything but I'm just saying… Harry and I- we both saw Peter Pettigrew on it. I'm guessing Harry saw Peter because he has a little bit of James in him. I saw Peter because I just did." Remus frowned and looked at the map in his hands, "it's cool what you made. Like I said I'm not saying it's faulty just as I tell you this. I'm not saying what Sirius did was wrong, when you're proven wrong you have to prove yourself right. He needs to stop running. You and I both know that Sirius is somewhere in the castle and we both know who he's going after. You made the map, if Peter Pettigrew was on there well you know who did what and who you can't help but trust." I turned around and left the room.

I looked over to Ron who was sleeping on his Divination text book that was propped up neatly on his bag. I down to Harry who was leaning on my shoulder with tired eyes. I was a little tired and we had just gone through all our end of year exams only last week, got I was knackered. I smiled tiredly and leaned o Harry's hair and smiled as his hair tickled my face, knowing that this was my Harry.

"Ronald Weasley!" we all jumped up, Harry grabbed my bicep as I pulled out my wand facing the intruder, who was Professor Trelawny.

"Oh… uh… sorry Professor. You startled me." I chuckled nervously as I sat back in my seat. Ron coughed and turned to the smiling lady.

"Y-yeah?" he looked up at her as he slowly sat up.

"What is it that you see?"

"Sorry?" he asked

"The glass ball my dead. What do you see?"

"Oh- um… w-well I see-" Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"May I try Professor?" Trelawney looked over to Hermione who came in…. I don't even know when.

"Why yes? What do you see in the beyond?" Trelawney asked.

"Oh you know? A grim that will kill Harry." I gave the most horrified look and pulled Harry to me who fell and had his hands flaring the place.

"Oh it's alright if you can't see though the beyond. Even the brightest of young witches cannot see the unknown. Nothing to fret over." Trelawney sassed. I stifled a laugh but Hermione seemed angry. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. "Oh was it something I said?" the sweet Professor said.

"Aww I'm sure it was nothing." I smiled. "Griffin just can't see through the beyond like you Professor."


	13. Chapter 12

Harry and I ran over Hagrid's Hut, Ron and Hermione hot on our trail as we both raced down the hill. Harry held my hand tightly as we both got to Hagrid's, I smiled and kissed his cheek as we both walked up to his door. Harry knocked on it and we both waited for Hermione and Ron to catch up. I smiled and walked in the Hut as Hagrid opened the door for us. We all sat down in our respective seats and turned and to Hagrid who gave us all tea and his biscuits.

"Oh um… they're a bit hard, Hagrid?" Hermione said holding a biscuit.

"Hard! They're like rocks!" Ron exclaimed banging his biscuits on his wooden table. I shrugged and picked on up dunking it in the tea to soften it up. I tooked the biscuit and started to bite… it's not a custard cream but it'll do.

"I mean who'd eat it?" Ron suggested. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid turned to me as I stuffed another one in my mouth.

"Wha-" I asked with crumbs falling out my mouth. Harry laughed and gave me a napkin, I wiped my face and grinned, "thanks."

"Only you Dray, only you." Hermione shook her head.

"Oi!" Hagrid shouted as his vase broke. I looked over to Harry.

"Ouch!" he muttered as he grabbed his head. Harry turned to look out the window and came back. "It's Dumbledore! With Cornelius Fudge and the executioner!" Harry warned. I arched my brow.

"My executioner? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Hagrid led us all to his back door, we crawled out of the way and I saw them, with the executioner. I smirked and ran with Harry we crawled over to the pumpkin patch he had and we hid ourselves from the minister. I looked over at Hagrid's piled of dead raccoons and thought up the idea.

"Go come let's go. We shouldn't be seen!" I hissed as we all ran. I stopped and turned around to the forest. I ran into them and looked over to Hermione. "Come on! Quickly!" I whispered.

"Dray? What how are yo-"

"Look Griffin, Prongs I don't have enough-" I got out my wand and flicked off Buckbeak's chain, "time to explain. I can't time travel with the time turner that-" I looked to Harry, "please take Buckbeak." Harry nodded and bowed to the bird. Buckbeak bowed and trotted over to Harry. I gave Hermione the dead raccoon necklace. "Use this, I need to go, but I'll be back." I looked over to Harry who nodded. I cupped his cheek, "I'll be back in a jiffy, okay love?"

"Okay." He breathed. I nodded and ran to the fields to see Harry, Ron and Hermione running over to me.

"Where were you?" Harry ran and hugged me. I breathed… man I did a lot of running.

"Look, this is confusing but Peter Pettigrew is the last Animagus of the Mauderer's." I explained. They all looked at me as if I was crazy. "Hey I'm from the future, so shut up and don't give me that look." I whined.

"Okay, Dray. Calm and explain." Hermione said.

"Okay, okay." I breathed and looked over at Peter Pettigrew. "James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were best friends in school. Like us, Remus was smart, Peter was bashful, Sirius was the prankster and James was the unspoken leader. Peter, Sirius and James became Animagus because of Remus. James was a doe, Sirius was the-"

"Grim." Harry said. I nodded, "so Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot, the Mauderer's." he said. I nodded to confirm. "So who's Peter?"

"Ouch, he bit me! Scabbers bit me?" Ron exclaimed pulling his finger close to his body as he looked at Scabbers who was running away. "Scabbers!" Ron ran to get his rat. I ran after him and lunged just to tackle Ron who fell and grabbed Scabbers just in the nick of time.

"Thnx! Dray!" Hermione and Harry shouted, they stopped and looked at the both of us. "Guys!" I looked past Harry to see the grim.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!" they both turned around to see the huge dog lung and grab Ron. I swiveled and groaned, this was not part of the plan.

"ARGH! Harry! Hermione! Draco!" Ron shouted.

"Ron!" I lunged and grabbed his arm as I started to be dragged. I looked back at Harry as the Whomping Willow tried to fight to him and Hermione. I shouted in pain as a tree root dung into my side abdomen. I clutched my side and stared eyes wide as I bled. Okay definitely NOT part of the plan. I grabbed my wand and fixed up the wound as much as I could. Of course there was still tree root in there, but it'll have to do for now. I looked down the tunnel and huffed. I got up and started to walk… the the Shrieking Shack.

By the time I made it to the Shack, Ron had been sitting on a mattress. "Ron!" I shouted in relief. I went over and sat next to him, sighing as I lay down. My side hurting like Tartarus but I'll live.

"D-dray?" I hummed and raised a brow, lifting my head to look at Ron. He shakily pointed to the man in the corner who was looking between the two of us. I sat up and that's when Harry and Hermione burst through the door.

"Draco!" Harry ran over and jumped on me. I groaned but smiled, Harry kissed me now, I love this boy but seriously? He chose now to kiss me? Dork.

"Hun, we have other matters to deal with now." I nodded toward Sirius who was in the corner growling.

"I-is he supposed to be growling like that. I-I thought that-" Ron got cut off by Hermione who stood up.

"If you're going to kill Harry, you have to go through me." she spoke in a clear voice.

"And me!" I stood up and hissed as my side stung with flared heat.

"No! Only one shall die tonight!" Sirius growled.

"Whoa. Padfoot, calm down. We all know you're here to kill the rat, what's with the whole 'Only one shall die tonight!' that's a bit over dramatic. You know what Moony was right you are a drama queen." I smirked. Sirius titled his head.

"Who are yo-"

"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, but Dray is fine with you. I'm dating your Godson." I pulled Harry from behind me. Harry gave a little wave.

"Dray, what are you-" Hermione started but I cut her off with my hand. I tilted my head to Sirius, he needs to trust us first. She nodded and explained the plan to Ron who finally understood why I was acting too calm.

"I- uh, my name's Hermione Granger, but we call me, Griffin. You get it? Griffin, Gryffindor Proud!" she gave a small cheer as Sirius smiled softly and nodded.

"Well hello there, Mr-let's-bite-this-kids-foot-off!" Ron crossed his hands and gave a questioning look as he held Scabbers close to him.

"Sorry about that, I tried going for the rat." Sirius apologized. We all laughed and I sat down.

"It's cool, I'll live for now. I'm Ronald Weasley, but my nicknames Thnx!" Ron sat next to me as Hermione and Harry sat on either side of us. Then in comes Remus Lupin.

"Wha-what's going on?" Remus asked looking at us all sit in a circle.

"Mauderer's Reunion." I shrugged as if it were nothing much.

"Moony!" Sirius stood up, we all came up with him and smiled as the two men hugged. Then something completely absurd happened, Remus pulled Sirius in for a kiss, okay what? Am I missing something?

"Whoa ho! Hold up!" I shouted, both men turned to look at me, "Wha- when did this happen?" I pointed to the two of the them.

"Sirius and I were a couple during our Hogwarts years and well- I don't entirely know. Draco you just opened a spark I guess." I looked between the two.

"Me? No no, no, no, no, no! I had NO help in this. This-" I stood between the two ultimately pulling them apart, "didn't happen! Shouldn't have happened!" I shook my head and Harry laughed. "Oh shut it Prongs!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked walking over to Harry who gulped visibly and nodded.

"I- I uh… I- ARGH!" Harry screamed as he fell over. I ran over to his side and looked at Remus.

"What's going on?" I shouted.

"I don't know. I don't-"

"I know!" Sirius answered surprising us all. "He's turning! Wait? You guys became Animagus?" Sirius shouted. "My godson is an animagus?" Hermione chuckled nervously and turned to stand behind Ron who waved nervously.

Woof! We all turned to Harry who was now a… puppy? Sirius burst out laughing as Harry ran around the place. It's not that bad that Harry was a puppy, it was just that… he was the exact same dog as Sirius. He was grim… actually the puppy version of a grim, but grim nonetheless.

"Well isn't this just peachy?"


	14. Chapter 13

"Is he alright?" Harry was running around the small shack in his puppy form. What was his Animagus? A freaking puppy version of Sirius Black's Grim. Harry raced over to me and it looked like he was shaking. "Uh Sirius what's happening?" I held Harry up to Sirius who took him in his arms.

"Oh he wants to turn back to human, here pup." Sirius set him down and shifted into his form. Harry hid under Sirius's front legs, Sirius licked his head and Harry started to calm down and they both started to bark at each other. I waited and eventually Harry came running to me. I crouched down as Harry shifted and ran over to hug me. He was crying.

"Angel, why are you crying?" I asked calmly as I rocked us both back and forth.

"I-I thought I was stuck as a dog forever." he sniffed and shook his head.

"Well technically a puppy!" I corrected. We both laughed and Harry nuzzled his face closer to my collarbone. I sighed in content and smiled.

"Ahem!" Sirius pretended to cough. I looked up and turned to Harry.

"Did I mention that I'm dating your godson?" I chuckled nervously.

"That's all nice and I'll have a talk with you but I did not escape Azkaban to just see my godson smothered by some kid. Also hi! Nice to know Harry's gay, always good to know but the rat." Sirius growled and Ron squeaked.

"Ouch! Not again!" Ron squeaked as Scabbers ran, shit they can't kill him, I let go of Harry and ran to Remus and Sirius who caught Scabbers and returned him back to his human state.

"Peter." I whispered.

"Remus, Sirius my old friends!" Peter smiled innocently. His doe eyes watered into a sick yellow colour, he was the worst death eater of them all. Even Aunt Bella, and that's saying something.

I looked back at the two men who were ready to kill Peter, Sirius had taken Ron's wand since his broke. I walked over to the wall door and almost had a heart attack when Snape entered the room. Oh you've got to be kidding, how could I forget, I rolled my eyes as Remus ganged up on Peter and Sirius took care of Snape.

"Severus," he turned to look at me, I flicked my wand and turned to him, "INTRUSOS!" I shouted as Snape flung back and hit wall as he crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Dray! You just attacked a teacher." Hermione sounded astounded, I rolled my eyes and held my wand in the air.

"Come on! It's not like you didn't want to do it!" I complained. "Now, Expelliarmus!" I grabbed both Remus's and Ron's wand from both the gentlemen and turned to Peter.

"No one shall die tonight… tomorrow though? Eh. Options way out." I shrugged and turned to Peter. "Confession time, admit it. You killed James? But how? I want to know." I turned to my pocket and pressed record, thank you Hermione for showing me muggle things.

"Yes I killed James, I-I didn't want to I promised." both Sirius and Remus growled, "Just before James died, he and Sirius decided to make me the secret keeper. I tipped them off to Voldemort and fked my own death so that Sirius would be sent to Azkaban. I Peter Pettigrew am Voldemort's true ally and I will bring him back to life!" He squeaking. I pressed stop and smirked.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation, Harry, Sirius, Remus; let's take him to the castle. A dementor's kiss is in order." Peter started to cry but I shrugged and spun on my heel returning the Remus his wand and Ron his. As soon as I walked past everyone I clutched my side and bite my bottom lip, I got to survive till tonight, that's all I need. The other followed, Hermione was holding Peter in rat form, Sirius and Harry were helping Ron out and Remus was at the back.

"Um where's Snape?" I asked. Everyone stopped, their eyes had widened.

"Oh my god, we have to go get him." Hermione shouted.

"Orrrr, we can pretend that we don't remember what happened. Especially me, definitely me." I shuddered at the thought of Snape remembering me blast him into the wall. "Oh that man is going to kill me."

"Nah, he won't." Sirius smirked and walked past me. I smirked and thought for a moment. Something was going to hap-

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. We all turned to see her point out to the full moon. Shit I knew I was forgot something.

"Remus hasn't taken his potion!" I said, Remus looked at me in astonishment before he let out a groan. "Oh well would you look at that, I need to go now. You guys stay here," I turned to the forest but before I could go Harry clutched my arm, "Harry let me go, I need to go!"

"Why are you leaving us? Dray! Please, you can't leave us here!" Harry shouted. I shoved him off me and slowly walked back, I looked back and saw Harry on the ground, his glasses had fallen off.

"I'm sorry-" I crouched down but eh pushed me away, "I-I have to go-" Remus howled into the night and I ran towards the woods. I panted as I skidded to a stop. Harry and Hermione ran over to me, "Please tell me Harry didn't run after me?" I slowly stood and grunted as my side had opened up from my charm and started to bleed again.

"No, I didn't." Harry confirmed.

"Okay. Now we have to follow Sirius-" I was cut off by Hermione who howled. "What did yo-"

"Come on! Run!" she shouted as she took both our hands and ran further into the woods. Harry and Hermione hid behind a huge tree, I grabbed my wand, he'll sense the blood. I slowly started to fix myself up and turned to see over and ran out into the clearing.

"Hey Remus! Over here you big ugly dog!" I shouted flailing my arms in the air crazily.

"Nows not the time to act like a Gryffindor, Dray." Harry hissed from behind the tree.

"Please, I'm not a Gryffindor. Rethink this plan, who do you really think is the bait?" I ran to the side and past Harry and Hermione as Lupin advanced towards the two.

"I can't believe you made me bait again!" Harry screamed as he ran to catch up to me.

"Again!" Hermione shouted.

"I needed someone to take on the man eating spiders!" I explained to Hermione.

"Man eating spiders!" Hermione shouted.

"You missed a lot when you were petrified!" Harry shouted.

"Duck!" I yelled, we all fell on the ground as Buckbeak flew over us. He started to attack Remus who ran away from the Hippogriff. When we all stood up I hissed and clutched my side, should not have fallen that hard.

"Dray, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"M' fine. Come on, you and Sirius are at the lake right? I don't actually know what's going to happen, too many butterfly effects." Hermione nodded and we all ran to the lake. We stopped to see Harry and Sirius, my breathing almost died.

"Harry, you're dying." Hermione whispered.

"Sirius… the Dementor's kiss." I knew too well as Sirius soul left his body.

"Don't worry. My dad will come." I turned Harry around and faced him.

"Harry. You and I both know that I can't produce a Patronus Charm, it has to be you, go!" I turned him around pushed him into the clearing.

Harry pulled out his wand and fixed it into the air, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He shouted. I covered my face from the bright light and by the time it all ended I looked back at Harry and smiled running over to him and bringing him into a hug.

"Now! Let's go get Sirius free!"

"Bombardo!" Hermione shouted and Sirius's caged door blew open. He looked at us and I smiled as he brought us in for a hug.

"Gods Sirius, I swear you just have a knack for getting in trouble." he laughed and ruffled my hair, "hey, hey, hey not the hair. Not my perfect hair!" I tried patting my hair to perfect condition.

"Never let this one go, Harry." Sirius laughed at me. Harry smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I don't plan to." I looked at the sky and then at Harry and Hermione.

"I have to go, I'll see you guys later." I smiled and couldn't wait for an answer before I ran back into the castle. I through corridor and through Peeves as I made it to the hospital room. I ran in there to see Ron on a bed and Hermione and Harry sitting on either side. Hermione was the first to see me, she smiled but frowned as she saw Harry looked at her. Harry turned around and stood up. This could go really well or really wrong.


	15. Chapter 14

"Harry!" I walked over to him, Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room and my side had started bleeding.

"How could you leave us?" he hissed at me, "You left when Buckbeak died, you left us when Remus turned into a werewolf and did you know that I almost died. Sirius is going to get the Dementor's Kiss. Does any of this not mean anything to you?" Harry asked.

"Of course it does. It all does, I just- I had some important things to do." I stressed.

"What was so important that you leave your boyfriend, your two best friends with a werewolf!" He shouted, "and don't say future stuff, cause I don't want to hear that bullshit."

"Believe it or not, but I didn't actually need to do the time travelling this- argh!" I placed my hands on my side, "oh that's going to leave a scar." I hobbled over to a bed.

"Draco I literally can't take your sarcas- Dray!" I pulled off my shirt and looked to the right side of my stomach. Blood was pooling around the tree root. Which was sticking out a little, I screwed my face in disgust. "Oh god." Harry raced over but I held my hand on his chest.

"You can't touch me. I can't have my blood on you. Hermione more than one life can be saved, you just need to go to the right time, you understand, you gotta time it perfectly." I lay down and clasped my hand around the root. I violently pulled the root out of my side and screamed.

"Draco!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, come on! We have to go!" Hermione dragged him away. I nodded and threw my head back as I sighed. 3. 2. 1.

"Draco!" I turned my head to the side to look at Harry. I smiled tiredly saw madam Pomfrey run in with him as well. I closed my eyes and smiled, hearing the Harry Potter shouting my name.

I yawned and got up, I twisted and turned in my bed until I heard thump.

"Ow DRAYYY!" Harry shouted. I laughed and sat up looking over my bed.

"Sorry?" I smiled innocently to Harry's tired form on the ground. I held out a hand and Harry gratefully took it. "I honestly forget you sleep with me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I thought you'd be used to it especially now that Seamus, Dean and Neville caught us together," Harry yawned and straddled my waist as he stretched. His t shirt that I got for him this christmas pulled up so I could see his skin.

I smirked and held his waist running my thumb on either side on his stomach. Harry squirmed and blushed.

"D-dray, what are you- you doing?" Harry stuttered as I pulled him on top of me.

"Nothing, what do you think I'm doing." I raised a brow and smirked as Harry hooded his eyes and licked his bottom lip.

"Nothing."

"Good," I pulled up and pressed my lips on Harry's. I could practically feel his smile, he hummed into the kiss and relaxed into my arms. Harry placed his hands on either side of my head so that I wasn't crushed under his weight, I tangled my fingers in Harry's bed hair and pulled him closer. Harry intertwined our legs and was moving in areas that shouldn't be moved.

It's not his fault, he's 13 and doesn't know what he's doing but I should have known as the 19 year-old that he doesn't know what to do. I stopped us before anything else happened and gave him a peck on the nose. It's cute to think he doesn't know what tongue feels like, aww innocent child.

"I'm going to take a shower," I kissed his cheek and got out of bed and Harry snuggled further into my bed. "A cold shower."

"So because you're a werewolf, people don't want you teaching. That's stupid!" Harry said, as Remus started to pack his things.

"It's stupid but it's the wizarding world, Remus is a werewolf and in the eyes of the ministry he's an animal not a wizard. It's stupid and completely unjust." I nodded along to Harry.

"Stupid and unjust. But the laws were place in order to keep you guys safe." Remus came over and pulled us in for a hug.

"But mum, won't you be lonely back at your house, all alone and all?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I've got Sirius to keep me company."

"OH MY EARS MY POOR EARS!" I pretended to burn and die, Harry and Remus laughed, I stood up and went to hug Remus, "I'm going to miss you… mum."

"I'm going to miss you too… pup."

I looked back at Harry, Hermione and Ron who were leaving Hogwarts. Time to go back. _Et subconscientiae erumpentem, conscia tolli_ I thought as I slowly retracted out of my body, I looked down at 14 year-old me and smiled. I floated away, to the present. Everything around me growing just as it had done before and I went to the Potions lab looking for my conscious who was marking assessments and exams.

I floated over to my body and sunk into myself. I gasped and looked around, okay… I'm back. I looked at my hands… I'm not dematerialising… great! I must be getting a whole lot better at this. I got up and ran to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and turned through corridors, once again running straight through Peeves who doesn't like it the second time.

"Harry!" I run in to see him teaching a class.

"Um… what is it, Malfoy?" Harry rolls his eyes. I chuckle and raise a brow.

"Really Prongs, really?" Harry's eyes widen in astonishment, he gets out a locket that contains the Subconscious Conscious remedy, "Prongs, I'm fine!"

"Nope, just in case," I rolled my eyes and drank the potion.

"Okay, I just need a couple of heads for fourth year. Triwizard Tournament. Anything I need to know?" I asked. Harry thought and nodded and before he started talking I place my finger on his lips and looked at his seventh year students. "You're teaching right now."

"Oh okay, um… I owl you a time and place, okay?"

"Okay." I smirked and kissed his cheek. An audible gasp from his seventh years and subtle blush covering Harry's cheek.


	16. Sequel!

Annnnnddddd the end.

The next book will be called: Draco Malfoy and the First Life

AWWWW I am going to miss this book. I think so far this has been my favorite book and I loved writing it! Don't worry, we'll be having Sirius and Harry's relationship grow in the next book. I think that in this book, Remus and Harry's mother-son relationship was too untouched, you guys didn't really see that progress as you did in the books.

I'm sorry for that, I used the movies; and in the movies you don't see much of Remus and Harry's relationship grow. I'm trying to convince my mum that I need the books, I think she's warming up to the idea though.

The next book is called Draco Malfoy and the First Life.

I promise that I'll finish this series because it's way too close to my heart to just stop!

Thanks for being soo supportive, you guys are the best.

Now here's where you'll come in: whilst I'm gone on my 3 month break, I want my notifications to be filled with ideas that you have for:

Goblet of Fire

Order of the Pheonix

Half Blood-Prince

Deathly Hallows

I'll take into account for all of your ideas, make sure it ties in with the 'Astral Plane' ideas and doesn't have to do with ships, just plot ideas for the story.


End file.
